Things Change
by catey123
Summary: Wilson realizes his feelings for Cameron have changed, as she's been helping him with his grief.
1. Things Change

_Disclaimer: I don't own the show, if I did Cameron would be on the show a lot more than she is!_

Author's Note: This is my first fic ever, be gentle!

(Wilson's Point of View)

The first time you realize things have changed, you are watching a movie with her. It's become a habit between the two of you, since she first started coming over to help you grieve Amber. You're watching the movie, and hear her laugh, and it strikes you, you love her laugh. You don't know where that thought came from, just realize that it's marked a change in you. Your feelings have changed for her, they've left friendship territory, and you are now treading in dangerous waters. She's with Chase, you think to yourself, you have no business thinking of things more than friendship.

She asks you what you thought of the movie, you snap back to reality and realize you missed the last twenty minutes of it. You croak out a vague answer, and get up from the couch, taking the popcorn bowl with you. She gets her coat, saying she has to get home, Chase wonders when she's too long at your place, and realize that Chase may be on to something. You wish things were different, that you could tell her your new feelings, but don't. You hug her before she leaves, and think to yourself as she slips out the door "Come back to me, don't leave me here alone".

You go to work the next day, feeling a mix of anxiety and anticipation. Even though your feelings have changed, you know that hers have not, and that she's now living with Chase. You now work back at PPTH, having finally got the strength to come back here. You've repaired your friendship with House, and are taking things a step at a time with him. Now is not the time to be pining over Cameron, someone you can't have. And as you think that, a little bit of your heart breaks. She was there all the time, yet you never seen her heart, not until she helped you recover.

A few weeks ago, after you returned to the hospital, she had started coming to your office at lunch break, just to make sure you were okay. Today is the first time she hasn't done that, so you slip down to the ER, to see if she's okay. You see her working on a patient, go over to her, and see how tired and sad she looks. She sees you approach, and something akin to shame crosses her face. She finishes up with the patient, and waves you over. You approach, she says she'll be up for lunch in 5 minutes, after she cleans up. You decide to wait for her, not wanting her to be alone when she looked that way. When she joins you, she remains silent, saying nothing until you are within the safety of your closed office. It spills out of her then, Chase and her had a huge fight after she got home. Some of it is the time she's been spending with you, a lot of it was the fact that she refused to commit to him, and a lot of it was just the fact that they hadn't been spending a whole lot of time together. Moving in together was suppose to solve that problem, apparently, but it seemed like they spent even more time apart now. She cries in your arms, and you hold her, feeling guilty for your role in it. Still, a little slice of you thinks "maybe it's not too late", but you would never put her in that position, not when she was so vulnerable. You hold her til she quits crying, and then see her to the door.

You tell her that maybe you should spend less time together, that she needs more time with Chase. You don't want to be responsible for anything else. But the final breakup comes anyway, soon after. She asks you to help her apartment hunt, lamenting the fact that she gave up her cozy apartment to move in with Chase. So, you being there for her, like she was for you, traipse along as she looks. It's actually not that hard, she found a great one, near the hospital on your third go round. It's actually close to where you live, which thrills you in a small way. It's spacious, with a green space to call her own out back, so she has a small backyard. You see her happier than she's been in awhile and think that she may never have truly loved Chase, because she doesn't seem as devastated as you would think. Still, a break up and the death of a loved one are different things, and neither compare to the other. She asks for your opinion while you are standing in what will be her bedroom, and all you can think is doing things to her here, definetly not what you'd consider friendship. You mutter how great it looks, and can't wait to see how she decorates it. She looks at you oddly, then laughs, so you laugh too, relieved that she can't read your mind.

Things change for both of you when you help her move in. Chase had cleared out for the day while she moved things out, so that made things a little easier for her. You help her set things up, and that's when things change. Neither of you were watching where you were going when you both reached for something out of a box. You bump heads, and you immediately apologize. Her bump starts to swell, so you go to the kitchen, in search of a cool cloth to put against it. You come back, and as you sit there with her, you can't help yourself anymore. You reach in for a kiss, and instead of the slap you expected, she draws you in closer. The passion you've been feeling is poured into the kiss, and she returns it. And then she says to you "What took you so long?" and realize that's why she wasn't devastated by the break up with Chase. You think back to a long ago conversation with her, and realize she would never cheat on Chase. You now know that she's been feeling things for you too, but didn't want to jump into anything. She didn't want to be the rebound girl, there for you to replace Amber with. She wanted something more, and she waited. And now, as much as you loved Amber, you realize how much you now love Allison, and never want to let her go.

When everyone finds out about your relationship, people take it different ways. Chase is angry, saying that you must have put the moves on her to help get over your grief. House makes a few of the same jokes, but stops when he realizes that Cameron means more to you than that( and you think he doesn't want to push things too far, he's trying to change too). Cuddy just says "don't let it interfere with work" and the hospital rumor mills speeds up, both of you getting odd looks here and there. It stops, eventually, and a year into your relationship, you ask Allison to marry you. This time, you promise things will work, that you finally have it right. She accepts, and House is your best man at marriage #4. Two years later, she gives birth to your first child, a girl, and a year after that she has your son. You've never been more content, and can't believe how happy you are with life. You think how things change, some for the bad, some for the good. And out of the worst part of your life came the best. You think of Amber then, and hope wherever she is, she's at peace. Because for the first time in a long time, you are.


	2. Something More

_Disclaimer: Not mine, no matter how much I wish. As before, if it were, Cameron would be in the show a lot more than she is!_

_Cameron's Point of View_

You wonder when things changed, when you stopped seeing him as just a friend, helping him grieve over his lost girlfriend. You had been doing the right thing, seeing as you'd been through it, helping him through the grieving process. Now, you sit there on what had become a regular thing for the two of you, watching a movie, laughing at the comedy you picked out. You notice his eyes have glazed over and know he's not really paying attention to the movie. You think to yourself, he has beautiful eyes, so warm. And then you snap out of it, you have a boyfriend, sitting at home, waiting for you, and here you are with your friend, watching a movie, enjoying yourself more than you have in a very long time. That's when you realize your feelings have changed, but there is no way in hell you will tell him. You think of Chase and become flustered, thinking you are in the same territory as those many years ago. You will not cheat on the man you are with, no matter how good the one you are actually sitting beside makes you feel. The movie ends, you ask him how he enjoyed it, but you can tell he's not paid attention. You get ready to go, and he envelopes you in a warm hug, before you head out the door. You hold onto him a little longer than necessary, then head out. You stop outside your door, desperately wishing you weren't leaving, but heading for home anyway.

You get home, and things just go downhill. You can tell that Chase isn't pleased that you still go to Wilson's for these movie nights, that he thinks Wilson has had more than enough time to get used to life without Amber. Rather than fight, you start getting ready for bed, and he comes to you, expecting more. Which would have been fine, except every time he kisses you, you are wishing it was someone else, and you eventually pull away, not wanting to tonight. Which leads to a huge fight that keeps you up half the night, and him sleeping on the couch. You drag yourself to work the next day, beat from the lack of sleep and sore eyes. You lose all track of time, and have no idea that it's way past lunch hour, until Wilson shows up in the ER looking for you. You have been lunch buddies with him for awhile now, and apparently he's grown used to it. You can't look him in the eye, your thoughts of wanting him last night instead of Chase embarassing you. He waits for you to finish up with your patient and then you head with him up to his office. Once there, you start crying, telling him of your fight, but not telling him of your feelings. He holds you in his arms, and you think how safe you feel, and in no hurry to let it go. Eventually you stop crying and head back to work, but are still unsettled and tired. Things are indeed changing, and you aren't sure you want to stop them.

Wilson pulls away from you after that, he thinks he's interfering with your relationship with Chase, so he backs off, gives you your space. You really try with Robert, but your heart isn't in it any more. You finally have a huge fight, and break up. You bemoan the fact that you had moved in with him, giving up your cozy apartment a few months ago, but take it as a fresh start. You coerce James into helping you look for a new one, and he does, you can see he feels a little responsible for you looking for a new apartment to begin with. You are actually quite lucky, it doesn't take as long as you think to find a new place, one that is bigger than your old one, and at the same time, more cozy. It even has a green space out back, so you do a little weekend gardening. An added bonus is the fact the apartment is quite close to James' and the hospital too, although you think that fact that it's closer to James' appeals to you more. As you are looking around the room that is to be your bedroom, you think of things you'd like to do in there with the man you are standing beside. You blush at your thoughts, and ask James what he thinks of your room. He mutters something, you laugh inspite of yourself, and realize how happy you are to be standing here, just doing this. In the back part of your mind, you wonder if you ever really loved Chase, because you don't feel the devastation of a break up quite like you thought you would. You decide to take the place, and can't wait to move in.

James helps you move into your new place. Chase made himself scarce the day of your move, which is a relief of some sort. He's taking the breakup harder than you are, but then, you think to yourself, he always had been a little more in love with you then you were with him. Back when it was just a physical relationship, Cuddy had said that you would be the one that would be devastated by a breakup, but she couldn't have been more wrong. You finally have everything packed, and the moved over to your new place. James stays to help you unpack stuff, and that's when everything does, indeed, change for you. You both reach into the same box, at the same time, and you hit heads. He's not as affected as you, you feel a bump starting to form. He goes to the kitchen for a cold cloth and when he comes back, he applies it to your head. The next second, you suddenly feel his lips on yours, and are overjoyed. You aren't the only one who's been thinking these thoughts. Your eyes fly open, and are looking into his big, brown ones, and the only thing you can think of to say to him is "What took you so long?" It's then that you realize that you aren't the rebound girl after Amber, only there to get him through. There is so much warmth and love in that kiss, it makes you blush, and you never want to let that go. You are glad you waited, and are overjoyed he feels the same way about you.

When everyone finds out about your relationship, people take it different ways. Chase is particularly harsh with you, and you think he has reason to be. Although you never cheated on him physically(which he thinks you did, helping Wilson get over his grief), you still feel you cheated on him emotionally. You couldn't love him like you did Wilson, and it's sad you didn't realize it sooner. House, of course, makes it in to a huge joke, telling everyone that he told you to make Wilson stay by having sex with him. He quits the jokes when he realizes he may be taking it a step too far, and doesn't want to damage his renewed friendship with Wilson. Cuddy gives you both the speech about not letting it interfere with your work, and the rest of the hospital rumor mill speeds up. You get strange looks here and there, but no one says anything of importance. A year into your relationship with Wilson, he asks you to marry him. You cry when he says he thinks he finally has it right, and you hug him as you say yes, many, many times. Two years after you marry, you give birth to your first child, a girl with her father's big brown eyes. A year later, a boy joins your family, with your eyes, and you fell very, very content. You look at the man you love, and think of Amber. You hope she is at peace, wherever she is, because for the first time, in a long time, you are.


End file.
